


the sunshine gleams from your wedding band

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Patrick gets a rude awakening, but it's the start of a beautiful day.





	the sunshine gleams from your wedding band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Das_verlorene_Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/gifts).



> So I promised Kindchen a lovely fic for her birthday. Unfortunately it's very late because I had other writing obligations, so just a quick shout out to her. I'm really sorry I didn't get this done sooner, but I hope you like the results! Happy belated birthday, and I love you!
> 
> Title is from Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown on a Bad Bet by Fall Out Boy
> 
> ...Dear gods that title is long. Lovely song though.

 

The sunlight was pouring into the room. He groaned and tried to burrow under the covers. It was early, he knew it was early without looking at his phone. And it was a Saturday, so he was doubly inclined to stay in bed. Instead, he heard a shout, and someone jumping onto the bed. Patrick sat up, pulling the covers away from his face to see Ella grinning at him. Her strawberry blonde curls looked like gold in the morning light.

“What’s up, sweetie?” He asked.

“Daddy’s making pancakes!” She yelled, jumping up and down on the bed.

“Oh goody,” Patrick replied and flopped back against the bed. “If Daddy’s making pancakes then why are you waking me up?”

“He’s using a blowtorch!” Ella exclaimed, and that got Patrick up.

“He’s what?!” He jumped out of bed and followed his daughter out of the room. He rammed his foot into a dump truck in the living room, and Patrick barely managed to keep from cursing. “Ella, what’s the rule about toys?” He asked, picking it up.

“Put them away when we’re done,” the girl said automatically.

“So why is this on the ground?”

“I wasn’t done with it yet!”

Patrick rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile as he followed. She was really too smart for her own good. Ella always found loopholes in the house rules. Usually, if she could exploit it, they’d let her, then rewrite the rule. This sounded like another rewrite in the making. They entered the kitchen, where Gabe was carefully pouring pancake batter onto the griddle.

Ella’s twin brother Liam was next to Gabe, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. Patrick made a mental note they needed to take Liam to get his hair cut again. The boy had pushed a dining room chair against the counter and was standing on it. He was watching with fascination as Gabe poured out the batter. When Patrick came in, he smiled and said, “Dad! Look! Daddy is making pancakes!”

“I see that,” Patrick replied, and looked down at Ella. “I don’t see a blowtorch.”

“That’s at the end,” said Gabe, smirking.

Ella was giggling, and she took her truck from Patrick and left the room. He sighed and went over to kiss Gabe good morning. He ruffled Liam’s hair, who smiled up at him. They really were the greatest kids, and Patrick would fight anyone who said otherwise. Sure Ella was a bit mischievous, and Liam was a little sensitive, but that was why they were so great.

“There’s coffee if you want some,” Gabe told him as he flipped pancakes.

“Thanks,” Patrick replied. He got a couple mugs out of the cabinet and asked, “Do you want some?”

“God, please. I’ve been up since five.”

Patrick poured coffee for himself and Gabe and brought him a cup. “Why since five?”

“Because that’s when our little princess got up and said she wanted to go looking for worms.”

Liam giggled at that. “Ella is going to start a worm farm!”

“Not in the house she isn’t,” Patrick said. He heard a small crash in the living room and knew that Ella had rammed the dump truck into the coffee table again. “Liam, why don’t you go play with your sister?”

“But I want to watch Daddy cook!” He protested.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come to get you both when I use the blowtorch. Okay?”

Liam nodded and left the room. Patrick sighed and gulped down some coffee. He said, “I can’t wait for soccer to start up again so she’s got somewhere to put that energy.”

“Me too. We should think about finding a weekend program for Liam, too,” said Gabe.

“I might have an idea for that,” Patrick replied. He sat in the chair Liam had vacated.

“What’ve you got?”

“He loved swimming over the summer, we could sign him up for that.”

Gabe seemed to consider it, and asked, “Hand me a plate, would you?” Patrick got one down and gave it to him, and Gabe flipped several pancakes onto it. “That’s not a bad idea. But we’ll have to make sure we can fit it around Ella’s soccer games.”

“And don’t forget Pete’s birthday present.” Patrick couldn’t help smiling at that.

He groaned, rolling his eyes. “I told Wentz they’re too fucking small for karate.”

“Pete says it’ll help them learn discipline, I’m inclined to agree.”

“Only because you’ve both seen _The Karate Kid_ one too many times. Did you learn nothing from Cobra Kai? Karate kids are assholes,” said Gabe, and Patrick laughed.

“It’s not that bad! They’ll be fine. Besides if the kids don’t like it, it’s only for a few weeks.”

“And then we’re gonna come home to them trying to have a karate match in the living room and wrecking the place.”

“You’re the one who said you wanted to redecorate,” Patrick teased, and Gabe laughed.

“You and Pete are both evil and I see now why you’re best friends,” Gabe teased.

“This coming from the guy who had Pete get his face tattooed on his leg because he was afraid Pete would leave him.” Patrick still smiled every time he thought of it.

He shrugged. “To be fair I was on a lot of painkillers back then. I still can’t believe he agreed to it.”

“I can.” They smiled at each other, and Patrick sipped his coffee.

“By the way,” said Gabe. “I know it’s early and you’re not really awake yet but…” He trailed off, and Patrick smiled.

“Ah, now the gourmet pancakes make sense. Happy anniversary,” he replied.

“Happy anniversary.” He leaned over and kissed Patrick, then went back to flipping pancakes.

“I got you something, but you’ll have to wait until later for it.”

“Is it a sexy surprise?” Gabe asked hopefully, making Patrick laugh.

“Not really sexy, no. I suppose it could be if you want to make it weird.” He giggled when Gabe waggled his eyebrows at Patrick.

“Babe you know I’m all about the weird stuff.” He grinned and continued. “I got you something too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.” Gabe had finished making the pancakes by this time. He was making individual stacks for everyone. “Babe, can you go get the kids? They’re not gonna wanna miss this.”

Patrick nodded, then asked, “Do you want me to set the table?”

“I had Ella do it earlier.” He smirked. “If it wouldn’t violate child labor laws I’d put that kid to work. That’d burn off her energy.”

He laughed and went to find the kids. He found Ella and Liam in the living room. Ella huddled close to the ground, while Liam perched on the couch. She seemed to be peering under the couch and speaking very softly. Patrick raised an eyebrow and asked, “What are you doing?”

Ella sat up and said, “Nothing!”

Patrick, who was not an idiot, walked closer. “Seriously, what are you doing?”

Ella was tight-lipped, however, Liam was almost incapable of lying. Or indeed hiding anything from his parents. Patrick looked at him, and Liam blurted out, “We lost your surprise!”

“Liam!” Ella whined, and Liam looked close to tears.

“We’re sorry! Daddy said we could look after him until you got up but Ella scared him and now he’s under the couch and won’t come out!”

“That’s not true!” Ella shouted, standing and putting her little hands on her hips. “I didn’t scare him! You’re the stupid head who dropped him!”

“Woah woah woah!” Patrick said, holding up his hands. “Calm down okay?”

Liam, unfortunately, did the exact opposite. At the sound of his sister yelling, he started to cry. He could see him crying upset Ella too. But rather than crying her face was turning red. Patrick knew from experience she would start yelling any minute, as she had a bit of a temper. Patrick said to her, “Ella, go help Daddy in the kitchen, okay?” She didn’t argue with him, but she did stomp off in a way he’d have to talk to her about later.

Patrick sat on the couch and picked up his son. He hugged him and let him cry it out, knowing that it was best for Liam to calm down first before they talked. He could hear some rattling around in the kitchen, so he knew Gabe was keeping Ella occupied. And hopefully having a talk with her about indoor voices and keeping her cool. She never seemed to listen when Patrick lectured her on it. He was pretty sure it was God punishing him for being a short-fused little shit when he was younger.

When Liam had calmed down and stopped crying, Patrick rubbed his back and asked, “Why don’t you tell me what happened?”

He wiped at his face with his hands, and said, “Daddy bought you a nice present because it’s your special day. He said we could help. But then Ella was being mean and I didn’t mean to drop him!”

Patrick frowned at that, knowing that there wasn’t enough room under the couch for anything to hide, not even an ant. But he also knew there was a lot of space behind it. He stood up, still holding Liam, and looked behind the couch. When he saw what was there, he almost dropped Liam.

It was a small puppy, which was staring up at Patrick. Its tail started wagging, and the dog looked like it was smiling at him. “Look,” he said to Liam, putting him down next to the couch. “He’s fine, he was probably just scared.”

Liam sniffed, rubbing at his face. “He’s okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. Here, why don’t you try calling him?”

“Call him what?” Liam asked. “He doesn’t have a name.”

“Make a kissing sound like this,” Patrick demonstrated, then added, “And say ‘here boy.’”

So Liam tried it, and sure enough, the puppy came out from behind the couch, tail still wagging. Liam was smiling now and was petting the dog’s soft fur. Patrick smiled too, and said, “Let’s go get breakfast, okay?”

“Can we bring the puppy?”

“Sure.”

They went through to the kitchen. Ella sat at the table, looking much happier. When Liam came in, she got up and walked right up to him. “I’m sorry I called you a stupid head. I shouldn’t have said it, because that isn’t a nice thing to say and it’s not true.”

“Thank you for saying you’re sorry,” Liam replied, and the siblings hugged.

Gabe was drinking his coffee, and he smiled at them, making a gesture like he was taking a picture with a camera. Patrick grinned back and had the kids go sit at the table, the puppy following them. He went to Gabe and asked quietly, “You got me a dog?”

“I got us a dog,” Gabe replied. “We need one. He’ll teach the kids some responsibility and they’ll have someone to work all their energy off with.”

“So you weren’t up at five AM looking for worms,” he said.

Gabe smirked. “Nope. Went to get the dog. Ryland’s been holding him for me.”

“What kind of dog is he?”

“It’s a collie.” Patrick raised an eyebrow and Gabe shrugged. “They’re supposed to be really smart and good with kids. You should count yourself lucky I didn’t go with Pete’s suggestion.”

“We are not getting a wolf dog, and he needs to stop watching Game of Thrones or it’s going to rot his brain,” said Patrick. He turned and watched as the kids took turns petting the puppy. They were talking excitedly about all the things they could do with their new dog. “My surprise isn’t anywhere near as cute.”

“What is it?” Gabe asked, and Patrick shot him a look. “C’mon, please tell me? I hate suspense.”

Patrick shrugged, and walked over to their children, sitting at the table with them. “Hey,” he said, and Liam and Ella looked up at him. “How would you guys like to have a sleepover tonight?”

“A sleepover?!” Ella exclaimed.

“Can we bring the puppy?” Liam asked.

“You sure can,” Patrick replied, and both the kids cheered. He knew that Joe wouldn’t mind, but he’d still text him to give him a heads up. Assuming he didn't already know about the puppy. “You’re gonna stay at Uncle Joe’s tonight. And what’s the rule about staying at Uncle Joe’s?”

“Be polite,” Liam said.

“And let Ruby win Candyland cuz it’s her house,” Ella added.

Patrick heard Gabe snort at that and tried not to laugh himself. “Very good. After breakfast, we’re gonna get your guys’ stuff together and take you over there, okay?”

“Okay!” Both children said enthusiastically.

Gabe by this time had joined them at the table, and asked, “So who’s ready for fire?”

They raised their hands in the air, saying, “Me!” Over and over.

Gabe covered each stack of pancakes with brown sugar, then as promised, used a small blowtorch on each. It made the sugar melt and when he had finished, he turned the torch off and put it away. The pancakes were amazing, and as Patrick watched his family talk and eat, his heart swelled.

He was in love and knew his husband and children loved him. He jumped when he felt a cold nose against his bare foot. Patrick looked under the table to see the puppy wagging his tail at him. He laughed and pulled the dog into his lap, petting him. It was going to be a lovely day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
